Spoilstal
Subject S-83, also known as Spoilstal, is a full original character in Chaos RP. Backstory and RP Role Subject S-83 is a Power Crystal that became autonomous via an anomaly. Prior to his autonomy, he was just a crystal incapable of doing anything. During this, he watched as Polygonomial Scientists from Polygonomial Science Labs unknowingly killed his entire family for their energy as fuel. This made him gain an enraged mood towards anything. When Spoilstal gained autonomy, he immediately used his energy against the Polygonomial Scientists, brutally murdering them all under a massive rampage, except for Heptagon "Erudition" Number 18, who escaped, followed by massacring an armed response team dispatched to deal with him. After his first outrage cooled down, a newer team of Polygonomial researchers under the name of Polygon Research Labs took a different approach by working with and help him. He accepted, and he was assigned the name of Subject S-83. Polygon Reseach Labs since has built him various series of bodies to control his energy flow and his temper. In the RP, Spoilstal is just being himself under the promise for Cheet to not go on a murderous rampage until the Knitter is defeated. He can't change that much, but he's doing his best thanks to his new friends. Personality Spoilstal is very sarcastic and is very short-tempered towards anyone who isn't his friend. If provoked, he won't hesitate to attack. He tends to be chill with his friends and even have fun with them. He also is quite protective with his allies, taking hits for them if he can. He can feel love as seen with Susie, and he will protect those he deeply cares about even more, to the point of avenging them. When he is angered, he shows his true colors as he screams in rage and attacks mercilessly, calling out insults and finding a way to kill his opponent. Powers, Weapons, Abilities, and Fighting Style Powers & Abilities Spoilstal is one of the most resistant characters in the RP as his body is made of strong materials, and Spoilstal himself is extremely hard to break apart. Because of his strong body, he also has super strength and packs powerful melee attacks by using his pointy body and strong fists. Spoilstal is mostly electricity-based, using various electric attacks. He can shoot lasers and even powerful laser beams from his eye. He can also call lightning strikes if a thunderstorm is forming nearby. Thanks to his more advanced energy manipulation, he can sense heat signatures from other creatures and objects. He can even feel entire electric circuits powering entire space stations. If he goes loose from his body, he will enter his berserk mode. When berserk, all of his attacks get stronger, and he gains a massive speed boost, flying everywhere at lightning-fast speeds. Weapons Spoilstal doesn't wield any weapons, as he on his own already proves powerful enough to be considered a weapon. Fighting Style Spoilstal fights aggressively but in a controlled manner most of the time, using everything he has at his opponent carefully, as he's trained with Cheet before. He gets more aggressive if said person has been provoked him before, or if he plain hates his opponent. When he's removed from his body, Spoilstal changes to a rampaging fighting style, attacking everything he considers a threat due to him losing control. During this mode, there is a lot of collateral damage. Affiliations Spoilstal has no known affiliations, but he is considered an anomalous entity by Polygon Research Labs as Subject S-83. Relationships Cheet Spoilstal sees Cheet as his first and best friend. While they may have their small fights, they have mutual respect to each other, and neither will hesitate to stand up for each other. Spoilstal has a deep care for Cheet, trying to look for help if he gets wounded. Spoilstal met Cheet when he was 10 cycles old, during a field trip to Polygon Research Labs. During that time, Spoilstal was much aggressive than what he was today. However, a calm and curious Cheet approached and bonded with him. Cheet has ever since visited Spoilstal since, and even helped build Spoilstal's current body. Spoilstal has learnt everything from the Multiverse from Cheet. Susie Spoilstal is in love with Susie, and she knows it. While Susie doesn't care much for Spoilstal, she takes advantage of her situation by using Spoilstal to guard her, and even getting him to team up with her. Spoilstal knows that Susie doesn't share the same feelings as he does, but that doesn't stop him from keep trying to get her heart. Meanwhile, while Susie says she considers Spoilstal an acquaintance, she respects him, and has even offered to help Spoilstal control his temper. Gemini Spark Spoilstal hates the Gemini with a burning passion. He found them annoying during their first encounter, but after what they've done, his hatred towards them only increased more and more. Gemini Spark doesn't like him as well. Spoilstal felt satisfied when he eventually killed them in the way he wanted. Trivia * Spoilstal originated back when cheetos192 drew a prediction art for the final boss of Kirby Star Allies. When he found out how wrong he was, he claimed his own prediction art as his own, and after a few modifications, Spoilstal was born. Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Electricity Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Statistics Modification Category:Flight